james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Neytiri
Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite is the Na'vi princess of the Omaticaya clan. She is the daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at and younger sister of Sylwanin. She meets Jake Sully in a Pandoran forest, helping him when he is attacked by a pack of viperwolves. Neytiri soon becomes Jake's teacher and helps him to complete several tasks. Eventually, they fall in love and mate under the Trees of Voices. Neytiri fights alongside Jake in the Assault on the Tree of Souls and saves him from being killed by Miles Quaritch. She will be the future Tsahìk of the clan, with her mate, Jake, as Olo'eyktan. Biography Early Life Neytiri was born as Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, daughter of Mo'at. She grew up learning through songs, as all Na'vi do, learning to love and celebrate their connection with Eywa and all other life. She later learned to speak English from Grace Augustine's school, but it was closed down when relations between the humans and the Na'vi became hostile. This was most likely because of the death of her sister Sylwanin, who died at the hands of human soldiers. Neytiri Meets Jake Sully One day while Neytiri is hunting in the woods, she sees an avatar and begins to stalk him. As she is about to kill the armed intruder with a bow, a woodsprite floats down and gently touches her arrowhead, telling her that the avatar is pure. She continues to follow the avatar because of this symbol. When the avatar is attacked by a pack of viperwolves, she protects him by fending off the creatures. The avatar, whose name is Jake Sully, tries to thank her for the assistance, but Neytiri angrily rejects him as she is forced to kill three of the viperwolves to protect him (all creatures are considered by the Na'vi to be children of Eywa). Jake asks why she saved him, and she says it's because he has a strong and fearless heart. Then dozens of woodsprites land on Jake. Amazed by what she just witnessed, Neytiri sees this as a good omen from Eywa and decides to take him to Hometree. Teaching Jake how to be an Omaticaya Neytiri takes Jake Sully to Hometree; the home of the Omaticaya clan. There, Tsu'tey makes an attempt to kill Jake but Neytiri interrupts the move. Escorting Jake to see Eytukan and the other Na'vi people, Eytukan becomes angry at the fact that Neytiri brought Jake Sully to Hometree because Eytukan made it clear previously that no Sky People would be allowed to come to the Hometree. In spite of this, Mo'at - the Tsahìk - feels purity in Jake after an inspection and orders Neytiri to teach him "the way of The People", so that the clan may know more about his role as a warrior. A shocked and angry Neytiri reluctantly obeys to the command and Neytiri guides a clueless Jake to a number of evening gatherings in the clan before resting. The next day follows with Neytiri teaching a persevering Jake how to create tsaheylu, the bond, to ride a direhorse: a horse-like creature the size of an elephant. She also teaches him the Na'vi language, how to use a bow, how to move stealthily and balanced as Na'vi, how to kill an animal with the appropriate respects, etc. Most important is the preparation for the taming of Jake's own banshee; a rite of passage for all Na'vi at some stage in youth. During this time, Neytiri's resentment towards Jake diminishes and they gradually start to fall in love. After much preparation, Neytiri notions to Jake that he is ready to tame his own banshee. Jake, Tsu'tey, and two other Na'vi initiates climb Iknimaya (the path to heaven) in the Hallelujah Mountains, to the Banshee Rookery, where Neytiri meets up with them on Seze, her own banshee. When Jake tames and tentatively flies his own banshee -- nearly falling to his death in the process -- Neytiri is very proud, and their relationship begins to flourish, much to the disdain of Tsu'tey. Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own, a part of the People and the entire clan accepts with the symbolical joining of hands while Grace and Neytiri looking on. Later, after taking him to the Tree of Voices, Neytiri informs Jake that he may carve his own bow from Hometree and may choose a mate; naming a few potential candidates while looking away. Jake rejects them, expressing he has already chosen who he wants as a mate; "but the woman must also choose him". Neytiri replies, saying that she had already accepted Jake's proposal. She then initiates the Na'vi mating ritual by joining their queues. After they perform the custom, they spend the night together under the Tree of Voices. The Destruction of The Hometree When Neytiri wakes the morning after she and Jake mate, she awakens to find the forest being torn down by several RDA bulldozers, destroying the Na'vi location they had spent the night under: the Tree of Voices. Neytiri can't wake Jake, as he terminated the link when he had fallen asleep the night before. When he finally reconnects with his avatar, he quickly destroys one bulldozer's cameras in an attempt to get them to stop. Returning to the Hometree, Tsu'tey recognizes that Neytiri and Jake have mated, and confronts Jake. When Mo'at questions her, Neytiri explains that she and Jake are mated for life, and it can't be changed. Jake tries to explain his true mission, but before anything can happen, the avatar bodies of Jake and Grace tumble to the ground. Tsu'tey tries to kill Jake, but Neytiri protects her mate's body. When Jake and Grace return as avatars, Jake explains that the RDA is coming to destroy Hometree and reveals that he was sent by the RDA to learn their ways in order to convince them to leave Hometree. Upon realizing that Jake knew about the RDA's intentions all along, a distraught Neytiri furiously rejects him, and the Na'vi subsequently take Jake and Grace captive. Suddenly, Colonel Quaritch's hostile SecOps force arrives at Hometree and proceed to fire gas and incendiary missiles at Hometree. The Na'vi, with the use of bows and arrows, make a futile stand against the humans, but are quickly overwhelmed, and flee into the forest, but Hometree is inevitably destroyed by Quaritch, and many Na'vi are killed. As Neytiri is running, she sees her father, Eytukan, impaled on a branch of a tree. Before he dies, he hands Neytiri his bow, leaving her devastated. Jake approaches Neytiri and tries to comfort her, but she angrily pushes him away, screaming at him to never come back. Gathering All The Na'vi Clans For Battle Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'tey, and the surviving tribe members go to the Tree of Souls, where they begin to pray to Eywa. Meanwhile Jake devises a plan to come back to the tribe not only to help them against the RDA, but also to try and prevent Grace from dying. Jake manages to bond with the feared great leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. The Omaticaya, along with Neytiri, are in awe and accept Jake again, as he has become Toruk Makto, a leader that can save them from the humans. Also, Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya see that he has not betrayed the Na'vi, but has rather come to see that the Sky People are destroying all that is good on Pandora, and that he is now, as Toruk Makto, truly one of the People. Neytiri slowly approaches Jake and says "I See you", a Na'vi greeting meaning "I see who you truly are", and Jake says it back to her. Remorseful for her previous behavior, she tells him that she was afraid for her people until Jake's arrival. Neytiri witnesses Jake's speech in front of the survivors of the Omaticaya clan with growing excitement. After the speech and with a plan of how to strike against the RDA, Jake takes her to the waiting great leonopteryx. With both on its back the giant creature sets off for the other Na'vi villages, followed by many Omaticaya warriors on their banshees. Neytiri passionately aids Jake in translating his call to battle for the members of the distant clans. The Final Battle When Quaritch's forces appear, over two thousand Na'vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu'tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. As the battle wages on, the Na'vi begin to retreat before the might of the RDA's forces. Attempting to escape from a persuing Samson, Neytiri flies low over the battle on the ground and is shot at by Lyle Wainfleet in an AMP Suit. Thrown to the ground after falling to the jungle floor below, Neytiri survives uninjured, but Seze is killed by the AMP. Neytiri attempts to flee from the advancing ground forces, but is pinned behind a tree, with Quaritch's soldiers bearing down on her, preventing her escape. When all things seem bleak, the native wildlife of Pandora strike back in force, signaling that Jake's earlier plea to Eywa for help was not unheard. The ground and aerial troops are scattered by the wildlife and destroyed, while the shuttle carrying the explosives is destroyed by Jake before it reaches the Tree of Souls. A thanator then finds Neytiri in the jungle, and allows her to ride it through Tsaheylu. After ensuring the destruction of the Valkyrie shuttle, Jake manages to bring down Quaritch's Dragon, but the colonel manages to get into his AMP and escapes the ship's destruction. Quaritch finds the camp containing the avatar link units by chance, where Neytiri engages him on the back of her thanator, however, Quaritch kills the thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives in his avatar form to challenge him. As they fight, Jake destroys the AMP's life support but is caught in the suit's grip. Neytiri saves Jake by shooting two arrows into Quaritch's chest, killing the colonel. The camp is damaged during Quaritch's attack and exposes the interior and its inhabitant to the toxic Pandoran atmosphere, leaving Jake's human body suffocating. After Neytiri kills Quaritch, she holds Jake's avatar body and realizes that he isn't there. She then rushes into the link shack and finds Jake's real body lying on the floor, unconscious. She holds him in her arms and puts an exopack on his face, saving his life. Jake is able to breathe again and he puts his hand on her cheek and says "I See you". Neytiri starts to cry and responds with "I See you" as she holds his hand closer to her cheek and closes her eyes. This is the first time she sees him in his human form. This permanently reaffirms their love for each other, as the Na'vi often see humans as demons or evil. Jake's New Life as a Na'vi Having put an end to the RDA's attack, the Na'vi round up the remaining humans to be sent back to Earth, while allowing a handful to stay with them on Pandora. This includes Norm and the avatar team. Jake decides to stay in his avatar form forever, and concludes his final entry log of his experiences on his birthday. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form. With Neytiri watching over Jake's two bodies during the process, he awakens to a new life as a Na'vi. Personality and traits Neytiri respects the Na'vi way of life and is careful to obey their laws and traditions. She doesn't like to kill if she can help it and is angry with Jake Sully for forcing her to kill viperwolves in order to save him. Like her mate, Neytiri is brave, loyal and strong willed. She is devoted to her people and willing to put herself in a dangerous situation for the sake of her clan. At one point, she plans to take on a group of AMP suits and soldiers single-handed, even though she knows it's suicide. Neytiri isn't someone who would just blindly follow orders and has been known to disobey her parents and her mate. She disobeys Mo'at and Eytukan by mating with Jake and later she disobeys Jake when he orders her to retreat from advancing human troops (as Toruk Makto, Jake is technically higher ranked than Neytiri during the final battle), which would have resulted in her death if Eywa hadn't sent the Pandoran wildlife to attack the RDA. Neytiri is also wise far beyond her years, and can see past a person's physical flaws to the heart within. This is proven by her relationship with Jake Sully; she falls in love with him because of his strong heart, and even when she sees him in his human form, she doesn't stop loving him. Neytiri has a tendency to get angry when people close to her do wrong or when others try to offend or harm her loved ones. When Tsu'tey tries to kill Jake's unconscious body, she attacks Tsu'tey, flinging him away, and then ferociously defends Jake's vulnerable body. When Jake reveals his true mission to the clan, Neytiri is heartbroken and yells furiously at him, resulting in his rejection from the clan as a traitor. However, she later forgives him when he returns to the Omaticaya as the sixth Toruk Makto because she realizes that he was a traitor to the Sky People, not the Na'vi. When Quaritch tries to kill Jake, Neytiri uses all her rage and emotion to kill him. Neytiri shares her mate's love of flying and frequently rides on her banshee, Seze. Neytiri cares for Seze and mourns her when she is killed. Abilities Despite her respect for life, Neytiri is a formidable warrior. She is very skilled with a bow, and taught Jake how to use one as well. She is also skilled in close range combat with her knife. She single handedly defeated the pack of viperwolves that had attacked Jake using both her bow and knife. Neytiri also managed to kill the deadly warrior, Colonel Quaritch, with her father's bow, even when the latter was armored with an AMP Suit and Na'vi have very slim understanding of technology. However, Quaritch was distracted when trying to slit Jake's throat and hadn't noticed Neytiri's actions. In addition to her fighting skills, Neytiri is also an excellent flyer. Like many Na'vi, she learned English at Grace Augustine's school, though her speech is broken and accented but improves through her time with Jake. Relationships Jake Sully Neytiri and Jake's relationship starts as a mentor and her student when Neytiri is tasked to instruct Jake in the ways of the Omaticaya. As time passes, they grow closer to one another and a mutual attraction grows between them. After Jake bonds with one of the ikran of the Hallelujah Mountains, and so finishes the final test to become one of the Omaticaya people, their relationship reaches a new level. After the night of Jake's ceremony of acceptance, the two go off together to a grove of trees called the Tree of Voices where they both choose each other as life mates and mate before Eywa. This seals their relationship for the remainder of their lives, according to the Na'vi way. During the events leading up to the final battle with the RDA forces, their relationship is temporarily broken. Neytiri believes Jake to be a traitor after he confesses to being a spy for the RDA and rejects him from the clan, saying he "will never be one of The People." After Jake proves his strong connection to Eywa by becoming Toruk Makto, Neytiri realizes that he is not a traitor to the Na'vi, but instead has allied himself with them. Neytiri is amazed by this fact and is glad to see Jake again. Jake displays his love for her by distracting Colonel Quaritch from killing her while she lays pinned by the body of her thanator. Neytiri shows her love for Jake on two separate occasions. First, she saves his avatar's life from an enraged Tsu'tey when the link is halted by Quaritch. Later on, she saves both his human and avatar bodies from Quaritch by not only killing the colonel, but also by placing an oxygen mask on Jake's human face after he nearly suffocates in Pandora's atmosphere. After Jake regains his consciousness, Neytiri begins to cry in happiness holding the human Jake in her arms. As Jake goes through the consciousness transfer, she watches over his bodies up until the point where he wakes up as a Na'vi. Tsu'tey Neytiri and Tsu'tey were intended to be a mated pair and rule the Omaticaya people together. The two grew up and learned together, but it is implied that Neytiri does not love Tsu'tey as she later openly dismisses him and chooses Jake Sully as her mate instead. After Jake and Neytiri mate, Tsu'tey attempts to kill Jake in a fit of rage. Neytiri defends Jake's unconscious avatar against him after Jake is disconnected by Quaritch. After the final battle, she is saddened when she and Jake find Tsu'tey suffering after his fall from the Valkyrie shuttle, crying as Jake mercifully ends his life. Eytukan Neytiri holds much respect for her father, the tribal leader of the Omaticaya, and loves him a great deal, although they have some familial problems. When Eytukan is killed after RDA forces, led by Colonel Quaritch, attack and destroy Hometree, she goes through a time of great emotional pain and distress, crying and wailing over her dying father. After his death, she takes his bow and uses it to help protect her people, just as her father had requested with his dying wish. Mo'at Neytiri loves her mother, Mo'at and respects her as the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya and as a direct line to Eywa. However, Neytiri doesn't always obey her mother's orders. When she falls in love with Jake, she disobeys both of her parents by mating with him. Neytiri and Mo'at together mourn the loss of Eytukan and Hometree. Grace Augustine Neytiri and Grace have a close relationship. Neytiri was one of Grace's many students and the two have a mutual respect for one another. Neytiri rushes to Grace's side when she collapses after being returned to her human form by Quaritch. She is greatly concerned when she learns from Jake that Grace is dying and feels a strong sense of loss when she passes away. Sylwanin Neytiri had a close relationship with her older sister, Sylwanin. Before her death at the hands of RDA soldiers, she often told Neytiri stories. Sylwanin also taught Neytiri that even Sky People have good in them. Neytiri eventually realises that her sister was right when she falls in love with Jake Sully. Sylwanin was killed right in front of Neytiri which is likely the cause of her resentment for Sky People. Behind the Scenes *Neytiri was originally named "Zuleika Te Kaha Polenoma" in James Cameron's first concept (Project 880).http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron Original Scriptment, page 2 *It is stated in the script that Neytiri is pregnant with Jake's child at the end of the film but was taken out in the final release.Avatar Script, page 150 *During the final battle, Neytiri has a white hand print on her chest as part of her warpaint. It has five fingers, indicating that it is Jake's hand.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0499549/trivia *In the script, she is named "Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite".Avatar Script, page 49 In both the extended re-release and the Extended Collector's Edition, she gives her full name to Jake during his first night with the Omaticaya clan. *Neytiri is stated to be roughly 18 human years old.Avatar Script , page 35 Memorable Quotes "All this is your fault. They did not need to die." :- To Jake after saving him from the pack of viperwolves. "You're like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." :- To Jake after saving him from the viperwolves. "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid! Ignorant like a child!" :- To Jake upon their first meeting. "He will try to kill you." :- Neytiri explaining to Jake how to know that a banshee has chosen you. "I am with you now, Jake. We are mated for life." :- To Jake after mating with him under the Tree of Voices. "You will never be one of The People!" :- Neytiri to Jake after discovering his original mission. "I was afraid, Jake, for my people. I am not anymore." :- To Jake after he becomes the sixth Toruk Makto. "Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life." :- To Jake as he prays at the Tree of Souls. "Eywa has heard you!" :- Neytiri to Jake after the creatures of Pandora fight back. Appearances (3 films) *''Avatar'' (First appearance) - Zoe Saldana *''Avatar 2'' - Zoe Saldana *''Avatar 3'' - Zoe Saldana References de:Neytiri es:Neytiri fr:Neytiri it:Neytiri nl:Neytiri pl:Neytiri Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Na'vi Category:Featured Articles Category:Tsahìks